sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Ayameko Mayonaka
Ayameko Mayonaka (真夜中菖蒲子, Mayonaka Ayameko) is a school girl at Oriyama Junior High, and one of the five main heroines. Her alter-ego is Cure Jasmine (キュアジャズミン, Kyua Jazumin), the Pretty Cure of the purple jasmine flower. =Basic Information= ---- Also Known as: Ayamii-chan (at first just by Ran, now by mostly everyone who knows her) Age: 14 Birthdate: November 19th, 1995 Zodiac Sign: Scorpio School: Oriyama Junior High Favorites Things: Her family, her friends, pudding, Futari wa Hearty Pure, baseball, cute boys Civillian Looks: Short, purple hair with sideburns in front of her ears, dark blue eyes First Appearance: "Something Smells Good! We are Pretty Cure!" Dream Seiyuu: Satsuki Yukino =Backstory and Personality= ---- Ayameko was born and raised in Oriyama throughout nearly her entire life; her past isn't very tragic, but one certain event from her childhood makes her shiver everytime she thinks about it. When she was very young, she was on her way to the bakery to get some sweets for her newborn cousin Taisuke. However, as she walked, she past straight in front of the bakery, not noticing where she was going. Soon enough, she realized she was lost on the darkest part of the town: a Red Light District known as the Black Maiden Villa. As she wandered around the place, she was caught by a group of bounty hunters who captured little girls and made stuffed statues out of their skin. At first, she wanted to scream and run away, but then she shut her eyes and kicked one of them in the face. Noticing her newfound strength, she started beating up the bounty hunters before she ran out of the Black Maiden Villa. After that, she phoned her parents to take her back home. (It Can't Be! Raflesina Enters the Scene) It's also during her childhood (more precisely, kindergarden) when she met her longtime classmate Hanae Mitsukawa and her best friend Ran Nakayama. As the years pass, they were always in the same class and Ayameko and Hanae always kept in contact, although not so much for Ayameko and Ran. One year prior to the beginning of the series, Ayameko discovered a passion for baseball and joined the school's female baseball team. During the start of the series, at her fourteens, the purple-haired tomboy meets a new girl in her class, Chloe Auriville, and slowly warms up to her, as they become good friends. (Something Smells Good! We are Pretty Cure!) After another baseball training class, Chloe and her younger sister Chiara take her to a new perfume shop that just opened, and at first hesitating, Ayameko sniffs the purple jasmine Cure Scent, allowing her to become the third Pretty Cure, something that she accepts right away. (A Strong Purple Flower! Here's Cure Jasmine!) =Pretty Cure Info= ---- Looks as Cure Jasmine: Her hair becomes a tad longer and tints lavender; her eyes become purple. Colors: Purple, lavender and white Flower/Scent: Jasmine (attachment, sensuality, modesty, grace and elegance) Symbol: Crescent moon Intro Phrase: "In the Name of the Purple Jasmine Flower, I am Cure Jasmine!" Attacks: "Pretty Cure Jasmine Thunder", "Pretty Cure Jasmine Silver Bolt" (with the Silver Jasmine Humming Bird) Weapon: Silver Jasmine Humming Bird Category:Sonic X Characters